Vongola High
by Kasu-Hika
Summary: Definition: n. An elite private school where many girls apply in hopes of having their dream come true... And to stare at the young, male teachers all day. -KHR Cast all become teachers! Pure crack from the minds of two obsessed fangirls.-
1. Welcome to Vongola High

Ciao! Kasu-Hika here! We are just here to say that this is a random drabble series really doesn't have an exact plot. We will only update this whenever we have a new idea/scene in mind. Thank you for understanding. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, KHR does not belong to us. All the bishies we use in this drabble series belong to Amano Akira-san and only to her.

* * *

Oh my. You came earlier than expected. I feel quite embarrassed for not being able to properly greet you.

First and foremost, I welcome you to our school. You must be excited to be here. Of course, I am. It's a delight to have a new student, after all.

Well, I'm sure you'll be bored to death if I keep blabbering, so why don't we take a quick tour around while I give a small intro?

Here in Vongola Private High School, we expect only success from our students. It was the reason why our standards are so high. You must have faced some difficulties when you applied to this school. After all, millions of _girls_- *cough* I mean _students_ apply to this school, hoping to get accepted. But of course, we only accept the best of the best and pick only a handful of them.

Do not worry. Your hard work would not go to waste. VPHS offers numerous college prep classes for whichever career you are majoring in. Not only that, we have an _excellent_ faculty that cares for your well-being and accomplishment.

You also do not have to worry about being _unsafe_ here. We have a tight security so you can relax and study peacefully.

Ah, here we are, the Girl's dormitory. I believe you'll get along_ just fine_ with the female students here. Oh, and don't worry about the male students coming in here. The Boy's dormitory is at the other side of the campus and we _strictly_ do not allow the students entering their opposite gender's dorms. We have our faculty staying in these dormitories to keep a close eye on the students just so they do not break this rule. So don't even _try_.

Well, I believe that is it for today. I hope you'll have a _wonderful_ time here on this campus.

Oh... and once more...

Welcome to Vongola High.

* * *

Hikari: Kasumi, what is the head count for new students coming in today?

Kasumi: At this moment, 5 boys and... 45 girls.

Hikari: Heehee~ The _boys_ would _love_ to hear that~


	2. 69, 96, Dae, the Science Teachers

Disclaimer: Sadly, KHR does not belong to us. All the bishies we use in this drabble series belong to Amano Akira-san and only to her.

* * *

It was early morning, and as usual, classes were currently in session.

And, as usual…

"Ah!" Chrome exclaimed, the glass beaker slipping from her hands and shattering onto the lab table, the light blue colored chemicals spattering onto her white lab coat.

"Oh no…" Chrome said out loud, just about to get cleaning solution before she was stopped by a voice at the door.

"Kufufu…my cute little sister Chrome, look at the mess you've made." Mukuro purred, leaning against the doorway of Chrome's classroom. "Well then—"

"Dearest Chrome!" Daemon interjected, coming out of nowhere and, with a swish of his lab coat, was standing next to Chrome, the cleaning solution already in his hands as he poured it onto the lab table and nullifying the chemical's effects. "Let's clean this up **together**, and then I'll help you teach the rest of class. Because," Daemon smirked at Mukuro, "we are **chemistry** teachers, it's only right that we help each other in times of need. What use could a **biology** teacher be here?"

"He totally won that one, Shishou." Fran said, monotone as ever. A scalpel mysteriously lodged itself into Fran's frog hat, as Mukuro turned back to glare at Daemon; the brothers setting off electricity sparks within the range of their intense glaring contest.

"Chrome-sensei!"

Chrome turned to look at her first-year boys, who were blushing just a little bit.

"I-If you'd like, _we_ could help you—"

The pineapple-headed brothers then turned to glare at the boys, looking quite murderous. "N-N-Nevermind…"


	3. Reborn, the Italian Teacher

Disclaimer: Sadly, KHR does not belong to us. All the bishies we use in this drabble series belong to Amano Akira-san and only to her.

* * *

"God, what the hell is up with this school?" A first-year male student questioned as he sat with other male classmates in their dormitory lounge. "Why is it that the school faculty here is almost all _male_?"

"I know, right? It's freaken' killing my game play here!"

"Yeah. All the girls here are practically _swooning_ over them."

One of the boys sighed. "So much for getting a girlfriend in my high school life..."

"Y'know, the teacher that pisses me off the most is Reborn-sensei."

"Oh, the Italian teacher?"

"Yeah. In class, I closed my eyes for a few seconds 'cuz I had tired eyes and then BAM! He threw a chalk at me! That's freaken' abuse right there. Not only that, I had every girl in that class my enemy because 'I _dare_ fall asleep in _Reborn-sensei's _class' and because 'I _disrupted_ his _holy _lesson.'"

"Reborn-sensei pisses me off too. I mean, it's so annoying. His damn smirk and the girls flocking over him. Wherever he goes, there is always a group of girls following him."

"When you think about it though... almost all the male teachers have a group of girls following them..."

"Yeah, but his group is bigger than the others!"

"Hey." The boys turned towards the sound of the newcomer only to freeze in their spot as they recognized the male teacher standing behind them.

"R-Reborn-sensei..."

'_Shit! He didn't overhear what we said, right?_' One of the boys thought.

Reborn smirked and stated in smooth, fluent Italian, "If you're going to complain about me like that, use your time more wisely and go research on ways to pick up girls."

Every boy in that room that was in the hearing distance of that mere sentence flushed red.

"I-I have no idea what he said but my heart's pounding!"

Reborn simply smirked at that statement.


	4. Hibari, the Dean

Disclaimer: Sadly, KHR does not belong to us. All the bishies we use in this drabble series belong to Amano Akira-san and only to her.

* * *

It was a start of another school day. Students were heading on their way to their morning classes like the usual. However, today was a little different. Along the way to the main building, a few students noticed people _crowding _around the school news board.

"Hey, what's going on?" A girl asked to no one in particular as she joined in the crowd.

A male student that was closest to her turned to tell her, "Hibari-san posted up a warning."

The female student gasped. "Who was the idiot that attempted to anger him?"

"Obviously, someone who doesn't have brains," another student joined in their conversation.

They all stared at the single poster that had a picture of a boy, bloody and bruised, with a short warning beneath it.

_Attempt to steal the class computers or anything on this campus and... _

_I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH._

_Hibari Kyoya_

_Dean_

"How long do you herbivores plan to crowd there?"

Everyone immediately turned their attention to their fearsome Dean. Some students stood in fear... while some of the girls' cheeks tinted light pink.

"Get to class," he ordered coldly, adding a glare. "Kamikorosu."

Both boys and girls squealed (for different reasons, of course) and dispatched. While that happened, two girls off to the side, but still in the earshot from Hibari's hearing, whispered to each other.

"Kyaa~ Hibari-san is so cool~!"

"I know! He's soooo hot and it's so adorable that he has a cute pet canary!"

Hibari turned to glare at the girls.

"Kyaa~! Hibari-san is glaring at us!"

"..."


	5. Basil, the Japanese Teacher

Disclaimer: Just like all the other fangirls, we can only wish the KHR bishies were ours. But, as we all know, they belong to Amano Akira-san.

* * *

"Ahh~ Basil-sensei's lessons never cease to make my heart race~" A female student contently sighed as she and her companions exited out of his classroom.

Her friends all agreed as they nodded or voiced out their agreement.

"Don't you just love his Japanese~?" one girl asked.

"Who doesn't?" Another countered as she then placed her hands over her chest with a dreamy expression. "His Old Japanese is so romantic~ His gentle, kind voice makes it even better!"

"He's like Romeo and we're Juliet~"

"Kyaaa! A forbidden love~!"

The girls giggled and continued to fangirl over Basil as they walked towards their next class. Unbeknownst to them, a small group of boys had overheard their conversation.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Nothing changed. That's good."

"All right, guys. We worked long and hard to master this skill. There is absolutely no way we will fail!"

"Yeah!" The other two guys shouted with enthusiasm.

The next day, after Basil's lesson, one of the boys approached one of the girls outside of class.

"Umm... W-Wouldst thou like to have a rendezvous with me...?"

"EW WHAT NO!" The girl slapped the boy across his face and ran off, feeling disgusted.

The boy stood there broken-hearted. "Wh... WHY DIDN'T IT WORK? I WORKED SO HARD ON TRYING TO IMITATE BASIL-SENSEI!"

The poor boy that had crocodile tears streaming down his face, ran back into class and dashed in front of Basil.

"HOW DO YOU DO IT?"

Basil expressed a dumbfounded look before he gently smiled and asked, "What does thou inquire?"

"THAT!"

"?"


	6. Giotto, the Italian Teacher

Disclaimer: Just like all the other fangirls, we can only wish the KHR bishies were ours. But, as we all know, they belong to Amano Akira-san.

* * *

A loud chime from the clock tower echoed throughout the school, indicating the current class period was over.

"Class, I hope to see that you'll spend your time wisely this weekend," Giotto stated. "The end of the semester is coming close. Your final grade will depend on everything you do at this point. Do keep that in mind."

"Yes, Sensei!" his class responded.

Giotto smiled, causing the female students' hearts to race. "Other than that, have a good weekend. Class dismissed."

His students began to pack up and leave. One certain girl was about to walk out with her friends, discussing Giotto's _heartwarming_ lesson, when she was called back by Giotto.

"Would you mind staying back for a bit? I need to discuss some private matters with you."

"M-Me?" she asked, not believing that _she_ was being called by _Giotto_ to have a private talk _together_.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"O-Okay!"

Her friends' eyes burned her back with the glaring jealousy, but none of that bothered her. She was going to have a private talk with Giotto~ Ahh~ What a dream come true~!

"W-What is it that you needed to speak with me, Giotto-sensei?"

"I'm worried about you," he boldly stated.

The female student's cheeks heated up instantly. "E-Eh? Really?"

Not taking note of the blush, he nodded. "Of course. It is only natural for a teacher to worry about his students."

"O-Oh... I see..."

"I noticed that your grade has been dropping lately. At this rate, you may receive a lower grade in this class. Is there something wrong with my lesson?"

"N-No! Of course not! I-It's just that... There are some parts that I don't quite understand," she said.

That was a total lie. She did not understand a _thing_. She was just too busy staring at Giotto in class that she didn't take the time to comprehend the lesson. Sure, she was listening, but she was only listening to his enchanting voice that brought her mind to countless unspeakable fantasies.

Giotto's lips pulled into a gentle smile. "If that is the case, then I am willing to tutor you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Please stop by the auditorium after school. I will tutor there."

"Okay!"

This is unbelievable! A private tutoring lesson with Giotto? Her day just couldn't get any better!

The long awaited last school bell finally rang. The female student quickly dashed to the auditorium. When she went inside, she saw Giotto setting up his SMART Board on stage.

"I'm ready to be tutored, Sensei~"

He looked up from his equipment and smiled. "Oh, good. Please take a seat with the rest of the girls while I finish setting up."

"...Eh? Other girls?" She turned to the side to see the whole auditorium filled with girls.

"Is there something wrong?" Giotto asked.

"No, no! Of course not..." She began looking for a seat when she noticed one of her friends was there. "...Hey, you're not in his class! You don't even have Italian!"

"Shut up and sit down! Giotto's about to start his lesson~"


	7. Gokudera and G, the Math Teachers

Disclaimer: Just like all the other fangirls, we can only wish the KHR bishies were ours. But, as we all know, they belong to Amano Akira-san.

* * *

"—I know, right? It was so funny!"

The group of girls began to giggle among themselves as Gokudera passed by, papers and a math book in his hands.

'_As usual, the girls are babbling over nothing…'_ Gokudera thought to himself, dismissing them as he went on with his day. However, the next statement caused him to stop in his tracks, conveniently behind a corner of the wall.

"That reminds me…which math teacher do you have?"

"I have Gokudera-sensei."

"G.-sensei~"

"I have G.-sensei too!"

"Gokudera-sensei~ He's so cute when he adjusts his glasses!"

"G.-sensei is always so cool~!"

The girls sighed dreamily, thinking of the math teachers.

"Which one do you think is better, G.-sensei or Gokudera-sensei?"

Gokudera clutched onto the corner of the wall as desperately as he could, his papers and math book forgotten on the floor.

"Hmm…I'd have to say G.-sensei."

"Ehhh~? But Gokudera-sensei's so cute! I love when he gets frustrated~"

"That's nice and all, but he **can't teach**, you know!"

Gokudera began to fume by himself. He was sure he could teach better than G. could!

"That's right! Last time I tried to ask him a question, it ended up being a half an hour lecture about parabolas! I asked about the _quadratic formula_!"

"And he's always mean!"

"But don't you just love that? He's mean most of the time, but he has times when he's nice! It's so moe!"

"I'd rather have G.-sensei, he's always cool and I can actually learn something."

"Hmm…well, I guess technically G.-sensei would be better. I still like Gokudera-sensei, though!"

The bell rang, startling the girls as they began to walk to their next class.

Gokudera, however, stayed shock-still in his position, unable to believe what he just heard. G. appeared out of nowhere and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well, you heard them, little brother. You'll never surpass me."

'_N-No way…'_

The next day, Gokudera's students filed into the classroom, dreading the test they were going to have. Knowing their teacher with his crazy teaching tactics, the test was going to be riddled with questions they'd never seen before and the weirdest wording…

However, this was not the case. In fact, the test was the complete opposite to previous tests. While there still were some challenging questions, most of them were quite familiar, and many of the students were surprisingly confident that they had passed. What had happened to their teacher's college-level-like tests?

This awkward change continued even in their lesson. Just as Gokudera-sensei had finished lecturing them, a lone hand was raised.

"Gokudera-sensei, I don't get that one problem on the right. Can you please explain it?" the owner of the hand asked.

The rest of the students turned to the sole student with shocked and horrified faces.

'_NNNOOOOO!'_

'_WE'RE DOOMED!'_

The other students braced themselves for the eventual outburst of anger and a spew of unintelligible words from their teacher…

yet, it never came.

Gokudera-sensei glanced at the problem at the board and back at the student before smiling a very awkward-looking smile. "W-Which part of it do you not understand…?"

This time, the shocked faces were directed to Gokudera.

'_W-Who is this person? This can't possibly be Gokudera-sensei!'_

'_The aliens he's always talking about abducted him!'_

'_I preferred sensei when he was tsundere…'_

G. smirked from outside the classroom door.


	8. Yamamoto, the PE Teacher

Hikari: This is an official announcement regarding one reviewer's concern that one would not be able to learn at Vongola Private High School: we've received many awards for being an excellent school for learning and preparation for college and, and many of our students go on to-

Kasumi: Oh, Hikari, you're too stiff! You're making the audience uncomfortable with your little rant.

Hikari: Chairman! You're too easy-going with this. Our reputation may drop because of this!

Kasumi: Do you honestly believe a little comment like that will stop females from coming into this school, Principal Takagouzawa?

Hikari: …Point taken. Well, I suppose I should respond in a different way…** animelover41195**, of course you'd learn something! Italian men have very nice accents - not to mention looking very nice themselves, deans are supposed to be scary but also cool, and you know the rest ;)

Kasumi: Mm~

Hikari: I'd also like to thank the rest of the reviewers~

Kasumi: Don't be shy to leave a review~ We would like to know your opinions! Thank you for your time.

**Disclaimer**: During Christmas, there's only one thing we wish for: the KHR bishies to be ours. Our hopes get dashed every year though, because KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san.

* * *

A brand new day had begun for the students at Vongola High. It was a bit cold for early morning, but Yamamoto watched his students run on the track with satisfaction. He had to commend his students for being so energetic despite the early hour and the cold.

"Sensei!"

Yamamoto turned to the male student, who was running up to him with a panicked look on his face.

"Something happen?"

"One of the girls fell over there," the boy answered, pointing to a crowd of girls fretting over their friend, who was lying on the floor in a heap with her hands clutching her ankle.

Arriving at the scene, Yamamoto quickly dispersed the crowd a little bit to kneel at the girl's side. "Can you move your hands?"

Obeying the teacher, the girl did so, her eyes tearing from the pain. He inspected her ankle with his eyes, before assessing, "It looks like a twisted ankle, but I'm not sure. In any case, you need to go to the infirmary." With that being said, Yamamoto took the girl into his arms in a princess-style hold, and turned to his students, who had now all crowded around him. "Continue running! I'll be right back."

"Yes!"

He began to walk away with the student in his arms, as the girls began to talk amongst themselves before resuming running.

"Did you see that? I can't believe it!"

"She's so lucky!"

"I want to be held by Yamamoto-sensei!"

"Kyaa!"

As Yamamoto walked to the infirmary, the girl began to protest, her face a shade of red. "Y-Yamamoto-sensei!"

"Hm? Sorry, am I hurting you?"

"N-No…but that's not it! P-Please put me down! What if someone sees and misunderstands?"

Yamamoto smiled and answered, "It's fine, it's just a misunderstanding. I can fix that later."

"But…!"

Yamamoto's cheerful face suddenly turned serious, and he stared directly into the girl's eyes. "What's more important is that you're hurt, and you need to be treated. It would take too long to call the infirmary and have someone pick you up. This is faster."

The girl turned a darker shade of red and began to look down, feeling that she couldn't change her teacher's mind. "H-Hai…"

"We'll be at the infirmary soon, so just hang on, okay?" Yamamoto smiled, any traces of his seriousness gone.

"Okay…"

'_T-This is the best moment of my life!'_

"…? Oh, she fainted. I wonder if the pain was too much?"

"Sensei, sensei!" A couple of his male students called out, causing Yamamoto to stop in his tracks.

"Hm?"

"There's a problem!"

"What is it?"

"All of the girls suddenly started fainting!"


	9. Dino, the Doctor

Disclaimer: If we had the powers of Lelouch's Geass, we'd so use it on Amano Akira-san to make her give us the KHR bishies. Sadly, the Geass doesn't exist. Yet.

* * *

The girl winced as she walked by herself towards the infirmary, holding her left hand gently with tissues wrapped around her pointer finger. Blood was already seeping through the tissue, and she willed herself to forget the pain, until she reached the infirmary.

Opening the door with her right hand, she walked inside, cradling her hand once again when it was free and going towards Dino's desk.

Dino looked up with a smile. "Good afternoon. Is something wrong?"

"I injured my hand." the girl answered, raising her hand.

Dino stood up from his chair immediately, his white coat swishing as he moved. "What happened?"

"I was spacing out during cooking class while I was cutting."

All of a sudden, Dino took the female student's hand into his, removing the tissue and inspecting the cut. "You should be more careful! It would break my heart to see a scar on a lovely lady such as yourself. Though real men will look past that and find you beautiful regardless."

The girl felt her breath catch as Dino's intense brown eyes stared into hers with all seriousness.

"D-Dino-sensei…"

"Now, just let me get the disinfectant and bandages…" Walking over to the cupboards, Dino opened the doors, unprepared for the mountain of medical supplies tumbling down on him. "Ahh!"

The girl winced at the sight of the doctor getting mauled by his supplies, but when she opened her eyes and found him sitting on the floor with one hand to his head and a roll of gauze wrapped around his body, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Here, Dino-sensei, I'll help you," she said, sitting down on the floor next to him and picking up various things with her right hand.

"Ah, sorry about that," Dino smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Unbeknownst to them, an ill male student watched the entire encounter between the two from his bed, moving the curtains with his hand.

'_Dammnit…one moment he acts so cool, and the next he's so lame, but the girls still like him!'_


	10. Tsuna, the Literature Teacher

WE'RE BACK FROM THE LIVING DEAD!

...Well, not really. More like for the time being. Ahaha!

Hope all our lovely readers have been swell~ We missed you guys and we hope we can stick around for a bit! Now, enjoy your long awaited chapter! Since it is the 10th chapter, we featured our lovable Vongola Decimo, Tsuna!

Please leave us a review! Let us know what you think! Thank you~

**Disclaimer**: All smexy bishies we write about in this story belongs to Amano Akira-sama! We only claim our love for them.

* * *

It was that time of year again, the most dreaded time in Vongola High.

_Parent-Teacher Conference Night._

To a naked eye, it seems like any other meeting between teachers and parents. But if you look closely enough, you'll see all sorts of mixed emotions. Fear, panic, glee, admiration, anger... It is just pure chaos on conference night. However, first years' parents do not know what is in store for them. Take this mother for example.

"What is the meaning of this, young lady?" The mother shouted at her daughter, holding out her child's report card in shame. "I didn't send you to this school to get such horrible grades!"

"But Mom-"

"I do not want to hear your excuses! I'll discuss with your teachers to find out what's going on," the mother huffed, glancing down at the report card to see her daughter's first class, literature, which was taught by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The line to his classroom was extremely long and slow. The mother noticed it was the same for almost all the other teachers. She waited in line, getting impatient second by second. By the time it was her turn, she walked in, ready to shout at the teacher's slowness, but all her anger disappeared when she saw the teacher.

A tall, slender, young man stood up behind his desk. His gentle smile caused the mother's heart to skip a beat.

"I apologize for the long wait. Please take a seat," Tsuna politely said, putting his hand out to offer the empty seats in front of him.

The mother and her daughter sat down gleefully. "No need to apologize, Sawada-san! It wasn't a very long wait," The mother said in an overly sweet tone.

"Mom, don't embarrass me!" The girl harshly whispered, only to get a glare from her mother.

Tsuna chuckled. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I can see who you take after. It's quite adorable actually."

Both the mother and daughter blushed. "My, you're quite the charmer, Sawada-san," the mother giggled.

"Now, about your daughter's grades-"

"Oh, yes! I just remembered!" The mother exclaimed, as her fist pounded against her palm lightly. "I have something important to do right now. Perhaps we can continue this meeting another time. Say, this Friday night?" She reached out and caressed his hand gently. "We can go out and get a cup of coffee while we're at it."

"Um Ma'am-"

"Hey! Paws off, you old hag!" The mother in front of the line shouted. "That's my man you're touching!"

"Yours?" Another mother exclaimed. "He's mine!"

"What are you talking about? You're all too old for him!" A young girl screamed.

"He's better off with me!" Another young girl shouted.

"No way! He's going to be my future husband!"

"No! Mine!"

A huge argument broke out between mothers and daughters. Tsuna couldn't do anything but sit there and watch the bickering parents and children. There were beads of sweat going down his face as he watched.

_This_ is the very reason why most teachers dread Parent-Teacher conference night.


	11. The End of Vongola High

Hello, everyone, we're back! But not for long…

In fact, this is our last chapter. As we're sure everyone knows, Reborn ended a while ago…it's a little depressing, so we decided to write this chapter in dedication to Reborn's ending. Hope you guys enjoy it~ It was a nice run! Thank you for all your love and support!

Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Reborn, not us. We just enjoy writing about these bishies~

* * *

It was morning assembly. All of the students were packed into the massive gym, talking amongst themselves about what this sudden assembly could be about.

"You think we're getting a new teacher?"

"Maybe? Oh, I hope it's a male teacher!"

"Are you kidding?! There's too many male teachers here, we need another female teacher!"

"Yeah! I kinda want a sophisticated woman who knows how to handle us, hehe…"

"Eww, you're disgusting! There's nothing better than male teachers!"

"Hey, have you noticed? Usually, some of the teachers are onstage, but I don't see any of them there…"

"Really? Oh, you're right…A lot of the dean's officers are, though. Do you think something major happened?"

"Here? I doubt it, we have such tight security here…"

Heels clacked on the stage's floors, and everyone quieted, moving into their respective lines as Principal Takagouzawa made her way to the podium in the middle of the stage.

"Ahem. Good morning, everyone, it's so nice to see all of your bright smiles today on this great day…is what I would usually say, but I have some bad news."

All of the students waited with bated breath, anxious to know.

"In the past couple weeks, we have had some complaints about our school. Of course, we dealt with them accordingly. However, due to some…unforeseen complications, it evolved into a major problem. I tried my best to not let this happen, but at this point, it cannot be helped anymore. I'm very sorry to say this, but…starting tomorrow, **Vongola Private High School will be closed down.**"

Principal Takagouzawa looked down at the podium, unable to look at all of her students and their bright smiles from before changing.

If there was any whispering from the students, they had all stopped at the news, and it was extremely silent as everyone took what Principal Takagouzawa said in slowly, and then…

"WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?!"

"WHAT KIND OF PROBLEMS WOULD THIS SCHOOL HAVE!?"

"I WORKED SO HARD TO GET HERE!"

"NO MORE SAWADA-SENSEI?!"

"MORE THAN THAT, NO MORE REBORN-SENSEI AND GIOTTO-SENSEI!?"

"SO I CAN'T LISTEN TO G.-SENSEI SHOWER EVERY MORNING ANYMORE?!"

"…What?"

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE CHROME-SENSEI'S ANGELIC FACE IN THE MORNINGS ANYMORE?"

"BUT SUPERBIA-SENSEI'S 'VOOOOIIII' IS MY ALARM CLOCK!"

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF LIFE ANYMORE!"

Some students began to stomp their feet in anger and frustration, others picking up the stray fold-up chairs in the gym and throwing it. The dean's officers took this cue to try and control the raging students.

One girl sunk down to her knees, hands outstretched in the air as if to pick up the pieces of her world that was crumbling down.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The same girl woke up, wrapped in her bedsheets and slightly sweaty, eyes wide and ragged breath.

"Whoa, you scared me! What happened, had a bad nightmare?" her roommate asked from her side of the room.

The girl sat up, letting out a breath of relief. "Yeah, it was a really bad nightmare."

Her roommate turned back to her own desk, packing her bag. "Aww, that sucks. Anyway, you should hurry up and get ready. We need to get ready for the morning assembly. I heard it's about something really important…"

The female student's eyes widened yet again, and she threw off her covers and jumped off the bed, running out of the room with a tragic cry of "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	12. Dorm Life - Equivalent Exchange

Just kidding~! Vongola High is not ending!

*gets stuff thrown at* Gah! Sorry, sorry! We thought it'd be funny! Though really, it's going to be a while before we finish this random series. In fact, we don't even see an ending for this. So there's no need to worry~

In any case, as for our apology for the slight scare, here's the next chapter! Trust us, this was so hard to write!

Disclaimer: If the KHR bishies were ours, we have a lot of ideas on what to do with them….but they belong to Akira Amano, so all we can do is dream.

* * *

A male and female student hid behind the corner of one of the buildings on campus, talking in hushed tones.

"…Alright then. We have a deal."

"Make sure you have it in a week, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"A WEEK!"

"Okay, okay, I got it already! Geez, so annoying…"

The two students shook hands to seal the deal, and then walked away, making sure that they weren't seen by anyone…

GIRL'S SIDE

The female student crouched behind the wall, waiting for Chrome-sensei to exit the shower room with her camera ready to go.

One girl walked out in a towel, and then another, but it was definitely not Chrome-sensei.

'_Chrome-sensei, hurry up and come out already! My legs are starting to hurt!'_

Right at that moment, there was a flash of familiar purple hair, and Chrome-sensei walked out in the usual white dress she wore around the dormitory and a towel around her shoulders, walking in the female student's direction.

'_Got it!'_ the female student thought, standing up fully with her finger on the camera's button…

"Oya oya."

"Eh?"

The female student's shoulder was roughly grabbed, and her back hit the wall, Rokudo-sensei's hand pressed against the wall next to her head. His red and blue eyes examined her.

"Taking a picture of my cute little sister? I can't forgive that. You should be punished," he murmured, leaning in closer to the girl and tilting her chin up with his other hand.

The girl's face turned a deep shade of red, and she found that she couldn't look away from Rokudo-sensei's eyes…

GUY'S SIDE

The male student paced around the common room, debating on how he should go about taking a picture of…that person. Should he be sneaky? No, he was pretty sure that person would notice right from the beginning…

'…_Well, maybe asking directly would be the best way. At least I'll know if he plans on doing something…'_ the male student thought, steeling his will and walking into the common room, where Reborn-sensei sat with a cup of espresso.

"Hey, Reborn-sensei."

"Hm?"

The male student prepared himself and asked, slightly hesitantly, "Can I take a picture of you?"

"…For what?"

"…For a project?"

"Don't lie, you're horrible at it." Reborn replied calmly, taking another sip of his espresso.

"Umm…this girl asked me to….?" the boy answered, hoping that maybe honestly would help.

"…Really now. Well then, best not to disappoint her." Reborn placed his cup on the coffee table and stood up fluidly, and in what seemed to be a matter of seconds his white collared shirt was unbuttoned and discarded onto his seat.

The male student could only stare at Reborn-sensei with a wide open mouth. '_..Dammnit, there's no way any of us can compete with __**that**__…'_

Reborn-sensei proceeded to slouch a bit, one hand pulling his fedora down to slightly cover his eyes and the other in his pants pocket.

"Anytime you're ready."

"O-Oh, okay," the male student fumbled with his camera, trying to get the best angle…

A week had passed, and the boy was waiting impatiently at the same corner of the building, tapping his foot. The female student came running, stopping in front of the boy with her hands on her knees to help herself catch her breath.

"You're late! It's been 10 minutes since the time you said we'd meet up!"

"Sorry! I…had to do something…"

"Well, whatever, but—what happened to you?!" the boy exclaimed when the girl finally stood up, two wads of tissues stuffed up her nose.

"…Um, nothing much, really. Just…something." the girl averted her eyes, looking a little red.

"Okay? Anyway, where's the picture?"

The female student fished it out of her bag, holding it out. Just as the male student was about to grab it, the girl raised her arm.

"No way! Give me Reborn-sensei's picture first!"

He sighed in exasperation and pulled out said photo, offering it to her. They exchanged the pictures, said their thanks, and walked away.

The boy glanced down at his possession, his heart melting at the soft expression on Chrome-sensei's face. _'Chrome-sensei, you're just too sweet…!'_

The girl, on the other hand, rushed back to her dorm room quickly. If any other girl found out what a treasure she had, who knows what they would do-!

Once she was sure she was alone in her room, she took a peek at her new treasure…and a spurt of blood from her nose came out, forcing the already bloodied wads of tissue out of her nose as she fainted.

'_T-These teachers…they'll be the death of a maiden like me!'_


	13. Dorm Life - Midnight Dealings

Regarding to one reviewer, **Vongola High is not ending!** We stated so in the last chapter's intro. So rest assured. More crack-filled chapters are coming your way~

We had lots of fun writing this one! Although coming up with the title was a pain in the neck! Enjoy~

Oh, one more thing. Happy Holidays, everyone! And best wishes for the coming New Year!

Disclaimer: We wished for the KHR bishies to be ours this Christmas. But of course our hopes were dashed yet again because KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san.

* * *

A female student sat on her bed, the laptop in her lap illuminating her face in the dark room. 43…44…45…God, could time go any slower?! Once it became 15 seconds before the appointed time, she typed a website into her browser, not surprised to find that it was currently down.

5 seconds passed and she began to click the refresh button furiously, knowing that it was very likely that many other girls were doing the same thing as she was and determined to beat them to getting to the website.

At exactly midnight, the white screen changed to a black screen, and the girl mentally patted herself on the back while preparing herself for what was to come.

The website, with its black background and simple design, didn't exactly appeal to the eye with its lack of colors, but to the female student, the contents of the website were _much_ more important. The website had no title, but many of the Vongola High female students knew the website's purpose…and if they didn't know, it was quite obvious as to what it was.

That's right, it was to sell pictures of the various Vongola High male teachers. The pictures were all in perfect rows in no particular order, and while most of the pictures spoke for themselves, captions were placed underneath each picture.

Just Out of Bed Irie–sensei.

G.-sensei, Grading Late at Night.

Yamamoto-sensei After Workout.

One picture, titled "Alaude-sensei Napping," featured said Alaude on a couch with the back of his hand covering his eyes and the other placed on top of an open book on his chest.

Gokudera-sensei, Playing the Piano.

Another picture, in the bottom corner, showed Xanxus-sensei carnivorously ripping into a steak. Another smaller caption was attached to the picture, noting 'The camera-girl is currently in the hospital. If you'd like this picture, please include a portion of the hospital fee.'"

Sasagawa-sensei, On a Early Jog.

Fran-sensei, Smiling. The words 'SUPER RARE' flashed in the corner of the picture, which was accounted for in the set price of $500.

Right next to Fran-sensei's picture was Bel-sensei, a picture that revealed his eyes. Just like Fran-sensei's picture, the set price was at $500 for its rarity.

Asari-sensei, Playing the Flute.

The next picture was taken with perfect timing – Spanner-sensei had dropped some of his lollipops, and he was crouching down to pick them back up. It was taken right at the moment when he had looked up for a brief moment, one of his lollipop sticks sticking out from his mouth.

Superbia-sensei, Blow-Drying His Hair. 'HAIR COMMERCIAL QUALITY' flashed right next to the picture.

The girl momentarily admired all of these pictures, and then set to work. She only had about 20 minutes until the site closed down again, and it would be only a short moment that the ones she wanted would be sold out!

She had no time to worry about that, however, for at the next moment a popup from the website flashed in front of her eyes, reading "THIS WEEK'S SPECIAL AUCTION IS: THE ORIGINAL COPY OF A NEW REBORN-SENSEI PICTURE. HURRY BEFORE IT ENDS IN 3 MINUTES!"

Momentarily forgetting everything else at the mention of Reborn-sensei, the female student navigated to the auction site to get a look at the said picture. She had to quickly cover her nose from any impending nosebleed, and had almost hit the back of her head against the wall at her reaction from the picture.

It had been a rainy day, and Reborn-sensei had strangely taken off his fedora. His white button-up shirt and black tie were thoroughly soaked, and the man was running a hand through his wet hair. It was more than enough stimulation for any girl, Reborn-sensei fangirl or not.

The girl shook her head to clear her mind and focus on the auction board, where the other female students had already started bidding.

'_$50.'_

'_$75.'_

'_$100!'_

'_Are you serious?! $100 is TOO CHEAP for Reborn-sensei! $250!'_

'_HA! Now THAT'S too cheap! $500.'_

The girl smirked to herself, and entered into the board, _'$750, bitches.'_

'…_Okay, as much as I would love this picture, this is definitely getting out my range.'_

'_Having this picture would be priceless! $850!'_

'_Reborn-sensei is worth SO much more than that. $1,000!'_

'_$1,150!'_

'_$1,250!'_

The price raised higher and higher, and less girls entered in their bid, until there were only two left.

The female student smiled widely now, entering _'$9,500.'_ into the chat. There was no way that other girl could get more money than that, and especially with the 10 seconds left on the counter. Her savings account be damned, she NEEDED this picture!

6…5…4…3… The girl leaned back in satisfaction, arms crossed and hands supporting her head as she watched the counter reach 0:00:00 with glee.

But at the very last second, an unknown person bid _'$100,000.'_ and the auction ended.

The girl stared at her laptop screen, mouth wide open as she digested what just happened.

Simultaneous yells of "WHO THE HELL OUTBID ALL OF US?!" echoed throughout the girls' dormitory.

Elsewhere, a seemingly mature, pink-haired woman smirked in victory at her winning of this 'Reborn-sensei' picture. She had happened to stumble on the site, and had found herself smitten with this delicious-looking man.

Winning the picture had only been her goal at the beginning, but after hearing all of things said about this man, her curiosity was piqued. Now she just _had_ to find this mysterious person!

* * *

"Hey, guys! Look what I got!" a boy whispered to the other male students during class.

"What?" the others crowded around his table.

Grinning widely, the boy pulled out a set of pictures, displaying them as if they were cards. "Pictures of Chrome-sensei!"

The pictures featured Chrome-sensei in various situations – grading tests, strolling in the garden, and the like.

"Ohhh, dude! Where'd you get these!?"

"Hehe, not telling."

"I want one!"

"I made copies, 10 bucks for one!"

A menacing shadow loomed over the group of boys, and they slowly turned around to find Spade-sensei standing before them, mischievously smirking and a beaker of unknown steaming chemicals in one hand.

"Selling pictures of my dearest Chrome so cheaply _and_ not paying attention to my lesson? It seems a punishment is in order. Nufufu…this is a great opportunity, I had wanted to explain to the class the effects of this particular chemical…would you like to be the first to test it?"

The boys stared in horror at the steaming and bubbling chemicals, fearing for the worst.


	14. Dorm Life - Mission Impossible

Surprise! Happy New Years, guys! :D And most importantly, happy birthday to Giotto-sensei~ Please keep healing our hearts every morning with your soothing Italian~

So this is the last you'll see of Dorm Life…maybe? There's so many possibilities with it, so hopefully we can revisit the idea sometime~

Edit: Looks like we made a mistake on Giotto's birthday. His birthday is actually on the 25th? We're sorry. Back when we were obsessed with Giotto (we still are actually), we checked Reborn wikia page and it said Jan 1. Since it was an easy date to remember, we never went back to check up on it. Now we can see that the wikia page says the 25th. Thank you, PetiteSkylark, for pointing that out!

Disclaimer: Our New Year's resolution for last year was to obtain the KHR bishies…they still belong to Amano Akira-san, though. This year, for sure-!

* * *

A female student sighed as she sat against a tree in the school's courtyard with her best friend/partner-in-crime.

"Good work!" Her best friend chirped. "You got everyone's requests done!"

The girl hummed indifferently at her best friend's response while taking out her precious camera to look through the pictures she had taken. Most of them consisted of Chrome-sensei, but here and there she had pictures of Kyoko-sensei, Haru-sensei, and I-Pin-sensei.

Her best friend raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you're getting extra cash and special pictures of you-know-who?"

"Well, yeah. Of course!" The girl exclaimed; her cheeks tinted pink. "It's just that... I don't know! This is getting boring!"

"Boring?"

"Yeah! All the guys ever ask for is the same thing! I know we don't have a lot of female teachers here, but all their requests are just _too_ easy! I need a challenge!"

At that moment, a deep masculine voice from behind said, "If it's a challenge you want, I have a request."

The two girls turned around curiously before blushing at the sight of a male smirking down at them.

* * *

"_I don't know if we should do this..."_ The girl heard through the static of her head piece.

"C'mon! This is _just_ the kind of thrill I needed!" She whispered excitedly to her best friend, the rush of adrenaline flowing throughout her body as she crawled through the dark. Her only source of light was the flashlight strapped on her head.

_"But think of the consequences we'll go through!"_

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh_ please_!" She said, putting emphasize on please. "We've been risking practically our right to go to this school ever since we started taking these pictures. This isn't gonna make a difference."

"_..."_

"Thought so. So, what's the status?"

Her best friend sighed, before her tone turned serious. _"The target will arrive at your destination in about five minutes. Better be ready."_

"Oh, I'm always ready," she said arrogantly as she busted out her lens and tightened it on her prize camera professionally.

"_Target has taken the stall B6."_

The girl quietly and quickly crawled over to where B6 was located. She soon saw a small thin stick sticking up from the ground with a sticky note flag that had B6 written on it. She smirked and positioned herself comfortably before taking a hold of the stick, rotating it counterclockwise before lifting it up.

She turned off her flashlight as a beam of light shone up from the ground the moment she pulled off a small circular piece of board which the stick was glued on to. The hole was big enough for her camera lens. She peered down through the hole and sure enough, her target, Lal-sensei, was showering.

She took a hold of her camera and aimed carefully. She had one shot and one shot only to get this right before the steam fogged up her lens.

The girl pressed down the button and captured the moment. She smiled triumphantly before Lal swiftly turned back with her head up and glared through the lens. The girl flinched back and hit her head against the cramped area, letting out a curse before quickly replacing the ceiling board back in place and made haste to her escape.

"_H-Hey, what happened?"_

"She saw me! Or at least my camera lens!"

"_What?! How?!"_ Her best friend screeched in panic.

"I don't know! In any case, I got the picture. Meet me outside!"

"_O-Okay!"_

The girl turned off her head piece and finally reached her exit. She pulled open one of the ceiling boards and climbed down the ladder before placing the ceiling board back into place. She quickly put everything away and grabbed her things before opening the door just a bit to peer out.

The coast was clear. She exited out the storage room and ran to the Meet Up place. A big smile was on her face as she thought, _'Yes! Mission accomplished!'_

...Or that's what she thought until she met up with her whimpering best friend.

"Hey, what's wro-"

The girl froze as Lal, who was only in a white towel, came from behind the tree and crossed her arms as she glared at the female student.

"I got caught..." Her best friend stated the obvious, answering the unfinished question.

"The camera." Lal demanded, stretching out her hand.

At first, the girl was hesitant, but nonetheless, she handed her camera to the teacher. Her best friend took this chance to return to the girl's side and hugged her as she fearfully waited for their punishment from their P.E. teacher.

"Who put you up to this?" Lal asked, still glaring at them.

"N-No one! W-We just really admire Lal-sensei!" The girl lied.

"Oh, I see," Lal responded, closing her eyes, looking at peace. "In that case, as for your punishment, one hundred laps around the school!"

"What?! One hundred?!"

"Around the school?! That's suicide!"

Lal opened her eyes and stared down at them fearsomely. "Unless you tell me who put you up to this, I'll make it two hundred laps!"

"IT WAS COLONELLO-SENSEI!" Both the girls cried out, not wanting to die.

"Wha-" Lal barely gasped, surprised.

"He told us he wanted "stimulating" pictures of you!"

For a moment, Lal was frozen in shock. But at the next, the girls could have sworn they saw a rage of flames surrounding her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." She declared, breaking the camera in her hand, causing the girl to screech, "Nooooo! My baby!"

* * *

Colonello was currently in the teacher's lounge, relaxing with his fellow co-workers, until the door slammed open. Everyone turned their attention to the door and saw a furious Lal.

"COLONELLO!"

"...shit."

No one saw Colonello-sensei for two weeks after that.


	15. Targeting Your Heart

Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day…which is really just another excuse to eat all the chocolate you can~! Hope you enjoy this sweet chapter!

Disclaimer: We'd be enjoying our KHR harem right about now if Amano Akira-san didn't own KHR. What a bummer…

* * *

It was another bright day at Vongola Private High School. Winter break had just ended, and it was the first day back at school. As usual, there was a school assembly to welcome the students back.

Principal Takagouzawa made her welcoming speech quick, as she could tell her students were becoming a little anxious to get back to their classes.

"Lastly, I would like to make another announcement. We have never been understaffed, but due to some…circumstances, we have a new teacher at Vongola High. Please welcome the new home economics teacher, Bianchi-sensei."

The mysterious pink-haired woman whom everyone had been wondering about since the beginning of the assembly stood up from her seat on the side of the stage and bowed, saying nothing.

"That is all for today. I hope that you all have a wonderful day." Principal Takagouzawa concluded, dismissing the students. Was it just their imagination, or did she look irritated…?

In any case, the students left the gymnasium, hoping to find out more about their new home economics teacher.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and the whole school was abuzz with excitement. On such a day, this was obvious, and many of the girls were looking prettier than they usually did, eager to give their love-filled chocolate to their teachers. The male student population, however, looked extremely disappointed…not that it mattered to the female students.

One particular female student stood outside Sawada-sensei's classroom, a small pink box tied with an orange ribbon in her hands.

'_Since it's Sawada-sensei, I'm sure he'll accept it…he has to! Just be cool, you can do this!'_ the girl thought , taking a minute to prepare herself before walking through the open door.

Sawada-sensei looked up from the whiteboard and smiled at his student. "Hello. Did you forget something?"

"Um, um…I…I wanted to give this to you, Sawada-sensei!" the girl blurted, holding the box out to Sawada-sensei.

'_So much for looking cool! He's going to think you're an idiot!'_ she grimaced inwardly, wanting to just drop the box and run from this embarrassing experience.

"Oh, thank you. I was just thinking I was a little bit hungry. Would you mind if I had some right now?" Sawada-sensei smiled.

The female student mentally swooned at the sight and answered "P-Please go ahead! I hope it's to your liking!"

"I'm sure I'll like anything you made."

He unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box, picking out one chocolate and putting it in his mouth. "It's delicious!"

The female student smiled widely. _'Success!'_

The next thing she knew, Sawada-sensei was on his knees, one hand clutching the area around his heart and the half-bitten chocolate piece on the floor.

"Sawada-sensei?! Are you alright?!" the girl freaked out, moving towards her teacher worriedly.

"W-What did you put in there…" the teacher rasped, feeling that it was a little hard to breathe.

"Eh? U-Um…sugar, some sea salt and caramel…"

"You must have added the spice of love, didn't you." Sawada-sensei looked up into the female student's eyes, his own brown eyes burning with a passion.

"S-Sawada-sensei~" the girl melted into his arms…

"...And that's what I imagined!" the girl from the fantasy gushed to her friend as they sat in home economics waiting for their teacher.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute!" her friend replied, giggling with her.

"It's too bad though, none of us know how to make chocolate!" another girl jumped into their conversation.

"That's true…"

"Well, there's always next year, I guess…"

Bianchi-sensei walked into the classroom, placing her roster down on the podium. "Good morning, girls."

"Good morning, Bianchi-sensei!" the freshman girls chorused with wide smiles.

"I'm sure everyone knows, but today's Valentine's Day. I had planned on making something else today, but if everyone agrees, I can teach you all a simple chocolate recipe that we can do instead."

All of the girls cheered, excited that they could give homemade chocolate to their favorite teachers.

* * *

Later that day, as the school bells chimed the end of lunch and the beginning of class, students began to file into their classrooms, girls talking amongst themselves more loudly than usual.

A little bit after the bell had rung, Sawada-sensei walked into his classroom, his usual smile directed towards his students.

"Hello, class. Sorry I'm a bit late. Why don't we—"

Sawada-sensei turned away from his students, one hand covering his mouth as he suddenly began to cough a bit. He smiled apologetically when he turned around.

"Sorry, I must have eaten too many sweets during lunch. As I was saying, we'll start with reviewing yesterday's homework. Please pull out your books…"

His instructions flew over all of the girls' heads, as they all thought the same thing.

'_S-S-S-SAWADA-SENSEI ATE MY CHOCOLATE!'_

Fireworks were going off in the girls' hearts, and they couldn't help staring starry-eyed at their teacher, while the boys rolled their eyes and tried to actually focus on what their teacher was saying.

As time passed, the male students were beginning to notice that something strange was afflicting their teacher. He seemed a little pale, and was coughing quite a lot...he seemed alright yesterday…maybe a cold?

The students were doing their individual work when it happened.

THUD.

Everyone in the room jolted at the sudden sound, and looked around the room to see the source. It took a while for them to realize that their teacher was knocked out, lying on the floor with a very blue face.

"S-Sawada-sensei? Are you alright?" one of the female students asked.

When there was no response, the class went ballistic.

"Oh yeah! No homework tonight! Whooo!"

"Oh my god, sensei!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Do you think we should call for the hospital or something!?"

"Maybe he's just having some breathing problems?"

"Then would he need CPR?"

"I-I'M WILLING TO GIVE HIM CPR!"

"Hey, you're not trained for that! I am!"

"Move outta my way! Sawada-sensei!"

As some of the girls began to fight against one another for Sawada-sensei, yelling could be heard from outside, and one of the male students opened the classroom door.

"OH MY GOODNESS, GIOTTO-SENSEI!"

"SOMEONE! SOMEONE! YAMAMOTO-SENSEI'S FALLEN OVER!"

"IRIE-SENSEI! THIS IS JUST ONE OF YOUR USUAL STOMACH-ACHES… RIGHT?!"

"ROKUDO-SENSEI! HE'S FOAMING AT THE MOUTH!"

"THIS IS CRAZY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"GOKUDERA-SENSEI LEFT A DYING MESSAGE!"

"WHOOOOOOOO! NO HOMEWOOOOOORK!"

The entire school was in chaos.

* * *

Classes were canceled for two weeks after the Valentine's Day fiasco, as all the teachers were temporarily unable to teach, let alone do anything else while admitted in the hospital. An investigation was also conducted to find the cause of the tragic event.

When school resumed once again, there was a lone paper on the school's news board.

_Gifting homemade food to teachers is now prohibited. This rule will be placed in effect as of today. _

_Those who refuse to comply will be thoroughly bitten to death._

_Hibari Kyouya_

_Alaude_

_Deans_


	16. Russian Roulette

Bet you guys were wondering how Bianchi got hired…let's just say, she was real persistent.

Disclaimer: Forget the chocolates, we just want all the KHR bishies for Valentine's Day…sadly, this is impossible, because KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san.

* * *

The last bell of the day chimed serenely across the campus, signaling the students to return to their dorms or to attend to their afterschool activities.

Yamamoto sent his students off with a cheerful grin before he took his leave as well. He was walking through the school corridors with his PE clipboard tucked under his left arm while holding a rather large paper bag filled with unknown items with his right. He occasionally returned a smile to a female student's blushing greet and kept his happy-go attitude up until he stood in front of a certain door.

His smile dropped and his eyes turned sharp. There was a serious issue at hand that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. It was the reason why a sudden faculty meeting with certain staff members was being held here on this fateful day.

He opened the door and immediately saw the source of their issue: a large pile of Valentine chocolates and treats.

"You're late," an annoyed silver-haired Math teacher greeted Yamamoto.

"Sorry, but the Physical Field is pretty far from here," Yamamoto responded with a small laugh while dumping his share of Valentine treats on to the pile.

"Tch! Still carefree even when you're adding _more_ to our problem."

"Now, now," Tsuna began, attempting to calm the brewing storm. "Everyone is here now. Let's start our meeting."

All the male teachers in the room nodded and glanced at the pile. Even with the newly imposed year-old rule that restricted students from giving homemade food to teachers, some of the girls were bold enough to disobey and left their Valentine treats on the teacher's desk or in their briefcase.

"What should we do?" Asari asked.

"This is going to end up like last year, huh...?" Dino commented, thinking back to when many of them fell victim to "_food poisoning_".

"I'm already getting a stomachache just remembering it...!" Irie's face turned blue while wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Should we throw it away?" G. suggested.

"But that is quite discourteous to the young ladies..." Basil responded, his face expressing conflict.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AGAIN!" Lambo cried with his hands holding his head.

"But wait," Tsuna started, interrupting the flow of the conversation. "Not all the girls have Bianchi as a teacher. There's still Kyoko and Haru."

Everyone glanced at Tsuna as the thought processed through their mind. They switched their attention back to the source of their problem when they came to the same conclusion:

_It's Russian Roulette!_

After a silenced, tensed moment, G. stated, "Let's throw it away after all."

Knuckle frowned. "I do not support the idea of wasting food."

"Indeed," Giotto agreed. "Real gentlemen should not throw away food that girls put their hardest efforts into making."

The teachers watch in awe as Giotto bravely picked up a bag of cookies and took a bite. However, in the next moment, panic instantly returned after he passed out on the ground with the deadly cookies spilled around him.

"Giotto-sensei!"

"Shit! It's really going to end up like last year again!"

"We wouldn't _be_ in this mess if it wasn't for your sister, kora!" Colonello glared at the two brothers.

"She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Reborn!" Gokudera retorted, directing the blame to the Italian teacher.

Reborn smirked with arrogance. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

"Take responsibility for this!"

"Che. You guys are nothing but a bunch of scared brats. Man up." Reborn stood up from his seat and glided over to the pile. He picked one random bag of dark chocolate truffles and tossed one in his mouth. All the teachers watched with anticipation as Reborn swallowed the chocolate. He slid his eyes over to the group and smirked once more before coolly exiting the room like nothing happened.

* * *

The next day...

"Due to certain circumstances, Reborn-sensei will be taking a temporary leave."

"Ehhhhhh?!"


End file.
